


Roomies

by Misoup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: An AU if you squint, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, I'm sure there will be a threesome somewhere in here, M/M, Messy Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Porn layered with Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misoup/pseuds/Misoup
Summary: Johnny and Jungwoo are just roommates, really. Totally normal, nothing to see here.Except maybe when Johnny has his dick inside Jungwoo.And especially when Jungwoo's name isn't the one he's calling out.





	1. Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into ไทย available: [Roomies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899123) by [2AG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2AG/pseuds/2AG)

> I cannot promise 100% accuracy with any of the implied events, settings, or timings. Mostly because this is still a fictional story despite the canon compliant scenario, so some things are purposely skewed for plot purposes. 
> 
> I just wanted to write mostly about JohnWoo sexy times with some angst and other ships stuffed in there for good measure. Hope you enjoy!

Everyone knew. He was sure everyone already knew. But he had to act like no one did.

In the shower, during movie nights, during storms (these were his personal favorite), or the early hours of the morning when most of the dorm slept... They had hoped to keep their more-than-friendly roommates status as just that. Just roommates. At least to the others.

Honestly, it was easy when they were all together. They could concentrate on the interviews, or the filming, or the dancing, or the recording, the makeup and hair.

But sometimes in the silent van rides, or in the nervous energy of the waiting room before they went on stage, it was hard not to be jolted alert by the ghost feeling of Johnny's fingertips over his body where he'd touched him just last night, or the night before. Like a flash of lightning, his consciousness would be reminded of the intensity of feeling stretched open, of searing hot pleasure coursing through his veins as he bit his lip and shoved his face further into his pillow, silently praying that the night owls like Taeyong had their headphones in so they wouldn't hear the stray thunk of the mattress against the wall or the quiet whines fleeing his throat. 

He couldn't _always_ be quiet. Not with Johnny. 

Not that Johnny was always quiet himself. He admired the restraint his roommate showed in keeping his ecstasy as hushed as he did. He also admired how much broader Johnny always looked with his shirt off, grateful that at least getting changed in their room together wasn't looked upon strangely.

It was a kind of foreplay, anyway. And when Jungwoo was feeling particularly playful, he'd stare at Johnny as he would slowly remove his oversized sweaters and tight jeans, inch by inch, just to watch the widened pupils flicker down his body with both threat and promise.

Outside of their walls was a different matter entirely. 

Sure, Johnny had that charismatic warmth and witty charm, even when the cameras weren't on, but it was never particularly aimed at Jungwoo. His mirth was lavished freely toward any of the other members, and Jungwoo knew he was a fool for thinking he was special when it happened to him. There were a handful of moments when Jungwoo was feeling lonely, that he tried to focus Johnny's attentions onto himself again, to get that little thrill of feeling wanted even if just for a second-

Jungwoo looked up from his phone, already dissatisfied with the group chat's conversation, eyes automatically scanning for Johnny. It was a bad habit, he knew, but the dark-haired man just had that sort of magnetism to his persona that wouldn't be denied.

He was in the corner with Mark and Donghyuck, eyes crinkling as he laughed at something Hyuck said. Another inside joke, probably. Jungwoo always found himself secretly disappointed when he wasn't let in on it too, though he'd never bring it up to Johnny. 

His phone dinged again.

**Xuxi**

_Miss you guys. Is it almost time for Inki?_

**Jeffery**

_Yeah, we're up in 5. How's the gameshow going?_

**10**

_Embarrassing, honestly_

_But we all know they'll love it, so I can't really complain_

**Yongie**

_We had one of those yesterday. Filmed for WI_

**Xuxi**

_Yeah? Can't be worse than calling Sicheng fat on cam_

**Jeffery**

_lmao_

**Osaka Prince**

_LOL YOU DIDN'T_

Jungwoo smirked and turned off his music as the stage manager called out the time.

**Woos**

_How about practically giving someone a lap dance with a rose in your teeth_

**Xuxi**

_Wish I'd been there to see that! XD_

He plucked the headphones from his ears, the giggles from Mark and Johnny growing louder as they spoke in English. Jaehyun was grinning too, and Jungwoo fought against the sensation of being left out in the rain. 

He really should study more English. Jungwoo's eyes, blue from the colored contacts, skipped back over to Johnny as he stood up and dropped his phone carelessly onto the couch cushion behind him. 

Maybe his roommate could help teach him.

His gaze stayed fixed on the slightly taller male, imagining what his lessons might be like, and trying not to think about what kind of _rewards_ Jungwoo might get for correct answers. 

But Johnny's head never lifted to meet his eyes. Those dark orbs were fixed with a particular fondness Jungwoo knew all too well, looking down at Haechan all dolled up in his fresh makeup and hairspray. The maknae's outfit accentuated what practically every member agreed were perfect proportions, and of course the stylists knew it when they selected his wardrobe. 

The glowing remarks from the two ladies who oversaw their clothing choices never seemed to stop for Donghyuck, and always came too hesitantly for Jungwoo. 

He knew he was too long, and they always had trouble finding shirts that flattered his body type. It was a pain, he knew, because years of bad fashion choices had been mocked and ridiculed right out of him during his trainee days. 

_"You look like a ferret. Go change." _His instructor's words always echoed in his head every time he went shopping, sighing when all the shirts he tried on constantly flashed his midriff when he raised his arms. 

Jungwoo tugged his pants up a little, holding back a hiss of pain as he was reminded of the bruises his roommate's fingertips had eagerly applied to his hip bones, and shuffled his way towards the door with the other members. His glances kept landing on the back of Johnny's head as the stylist at the door gave him a final check, tucking his shirt into his belt like she always did. He ignored the silent reprimand, adjusting his mic set over his ear and keeping his blue-tinted focus on the other tall member ahead of him. 

The hall was blessedly cooler, away from the mass of bodies and hot air from the blowdryers. He could already feel prickles of sweat starting under his arms and they weren't even on stage yet. Sure, the glisten was great for the fans, but Jungwoo wasn't so keen on getting overheated and passing out again. 

He sighed as Johnny's arm wrapped around Haechan's shoulders while they filed toward the stage entrance doors.

The things they had to do just to please somebody. 

He wished he still had his phone on him so he could message Lucas again and tease him about his variety show antics. He knew Lucas would probe more into the dancing he'd done, and Jungwoo wanted to see his reaction when he would tell him he'd have to wait for the show to come out to see it. Probably with a winky face emoji, because Jungwoo was an unashamed flirt. 

The stage manager opened the doors, and the shadowy crowd glistened with little green lights as they cheered loudly for their boys. He smiled, bowed, waved back, and put his flirting to good use.

Another one. 

Jungwoo swallowed his tea, hands frozen over the plastic wrapped sandwich triangle where a tiny slip of pink paper sat snuggly tucked into an extra fold of shiny saran wrap. 

He glanced up at the members around the cafeteria table first, but Mark was telling a story at the other end, so no one had seen it yet. 

Jungwoo didn't dare look around the room to see what other eyes were on him. The girl who left it may not even be here still. 

He slipped the note out and shoved it in his bag nonchalantly, taking another sip of his bottled tea before he opened the sandwich up. Taeil and Doyoung were quietly eating around him, scrolling through their phones, allowing him to sit in peace and contemplate once more the pros and cons of actually responding to one of these propositions some day. 

There was always the giant risk of scandal should they be found out, but then again, evidence of him being with a girl in any capacity was a big boon as well. The food mashed between his teeth, flavor barely registered as he fought against that sinking in his gut when his brain would put a wordless label to what he was, slapping on instead a skein of complex emotions whose tendrils would wrap around him like a sticky cobweb, bit by bit. And maybe if he stood still enough, the spider lurking at the other end of the silk thread wouldn't realize he was prey. 

He didn't think any girl deserved to be in a relationship like that with him. But he wasn't sure. Maybe he could grow to like it? Maybe he could eventually like her back, too. He'd never really given it a chance before, and the anxiety of the unknown always made him hesitate to pull the trigger. 

A deep voice interrupted his thoughts. "Another photoshoot this afternoon and then it looks like we're off for the night. Anybody got any plans?"

Johnny might be asking the whole table, but Jungwoo could feel the scorch of his eyes even out of his roommate's peripheral view. Knew Johnny was really asking _him_.

Mark shrugged. "Just gonna relax in my room. Got a new movie to watch."

Donghyuck shifted in his seat. "I got some studying to do. Dream has a concert in Japan coming up and I need to brush up on my phrases."

The others gave answers, except Taeyong. Everyone knew he'd be in his room alone doing... well, whatever the hell Taeyong did every night in his room alone. 

He swallowed the last of his sandwich, wadding up the plastic and dropping it on the table. "Probably just gonna take some selfies to post." He looked up at Johnny as he reached for his drink. "Wanna help?"

Johnny grinned, and the weight in his stomach got lighter. "Only if you take mine too."

He could barely hear the song over the sound of their panting. Maybe Billie Eilish or something, but he didn't know the song.

Didn't really care. 

Johnny pulled him in by the back of his head for another kiss, lips hot and wet and blessedly smooth. His other hand wandered up Jungwoo's back, fingers splayed as he pressed into the curve of his spine to force Jungwoo's torso closer into his own. It made his hips rock back, cock trapped in his sweatpants angle forward onto Johnny's. His moan was swallowed along with his tongue, hands wandering over Johnny's bare chest and neck. 

Fingers threaded through his hair, sending a tingle down his spine that made his toes curl. The fingers curled too, locks of blond hair trapped in their grip just before his head was yanked back. He couldn't have stopped the loud "Ah!" that broke from his lips at the unexpected aggression, but he wasn't thinking about an unintended audience right now. 

Lips met with his neck and Jungwoo gripped Johnny's shoulders to cope, legs flexing his hips forward slowly. 

"Maybe we should take a selfie of this, too," was mumbled against his sensitive skin, lips and breath tickling. 

"Johnny," Jungwoo whispered, trying his best for a reprimanding tone but failing.

His roommate's body vibrated with laughter, which only made certain things feel better, jaw falling slack.

"You know they'd go wild for it. They always do when Hyuck does this kinda stuff with Mark or Jeno or Taeil."

Jungwoo pressed his chin back down and Johnny relaxed his fingers to allow him to look into his eyes. Rain was beginning to ping against the glass, distance flashes lighting up the sides of their faces. "Oh, did Hyuckie tell you that?"

Johnny's fingers brushed along exposed ribs, making Jungwoo hum with pleasure, and shook his head. "I like to stalk Twitter sometimes. See what the shippers are up to."

"Oh?" Jungwoo's fingers intertwined behind Johnny's neck, hips wiggling down into the other man's. "And what do they say about us?"

Johnny laughed, breathy on the edge of a scoff. "Not a whole lot. Which is probably a good thing."

He leaned in to kiss Jungwoo again, but the blond dodged away teasingly. "Tell me who they ship you with, then."

His roommate's fingers danced up toward Jungwoo's nipple, circling just as teasingly. "It used to be Ten, but there's not much material there since he went to China..." He didn't have to explain why. "So mostly it's either Mark-"

"I could definitely see that," he cut in.

"-or Hyuck." Johnny laughed again, fingers gently rolling his nipple between them. "A _lot_ of Hyuck."

Jungwoo's breath caught after a sharp inhale.

"They call us father and son sometimes," he added.

The rain started to pick up, thunder growling distantly. 

Jungwoo giggled, low and coy. "So is he supposed to call you.... _daddy_?" 

Johnny looked away, jokingly pushing Jungwoo away, but not before he felt Johnny's dick twitch in response to that word. Jungwoo smiled, eyebrows rising almost in disbelief, and stared pointedly at his roommate who still wouldn't meet his eyes. He reached for Johnny's wrists, pushing back a little. "Oh my god-" Johnny struggled in his grasp a little more, trying to pull away. Jungwoo leaned in, trapping Johnny between himself and the back of the couch. "Do you like the word.... _daddy_?"

It wasn't the response like the first, but Johnny squirmed enough that Jungwoo could tell he was holding back. He got right next to Johnny's ear and whispered, "Or is it the idea of you and Hyuck?"

"Jungwoo-" he protested, but the way his cock jerked against him told another story. 

It was his turn to scoff, pulling back to stare in open-mouthed disbelief at his roommate. "You actually want to fuck him, don't you?"

A groan.

It wasn't like they were a _thing_. They'd both agreed to that at the start of it, back when cuddling and late night talks eventually led to.... other kinds of conversations. The sex was there for stress relief. And for fun, of course. And a different kind of human connection that came at such a steep price when you were a celebrity. 

But as roommates, there was this expectation of closeness and bonding that came with the territory. So it was easy enough to discover one another's predilections, and share secrets.

Messy, sweaty, orgasm-y secrets, too. 

Fantasies were no exception.

A brighter flash outside lit up Johnny's reddened face, but Jungwoo held his tongue to comment on it. Fucking was one thing, but who Johnny liked was Johnny's business. Jungwoo wouldn't pry anymore if Johnny were to shut down now.

"I mean- It's not like-" he stuttered, hands dropping uselessly down beside them on the couch out of Jungwoo's limpid grasp. "Ah, fuck," he muttered in English, head falling back against the couch, eyes toward the ceiling. "I do like him, but..."

He bit his lip, and Jungwoo wanted to bite it too. "But...?"

"I don't know how he feels about..." he waved his hands around them, "all this. And he and Mark have this- I dunno. _Thing_."

Jungwoo blinked at him, hesitating before his hands went to cradle the sides of Johnny's head and pull it down to look at him. He began to lean in very slowly. "Does that make you jealous?"

"I don't know." Johnny's gaze skipped back and forth from eyes to lips as the thunder grew louder, rain picking up to stream in steady rhythm against the panes. "Kinda?"

He planted a slow, firm kiss onto Johnny's lips, savoring the way his roommate responded in kind like he'd done so often before. Then Jungwoo pulled back, searching big brown eyes in the dark. "Do you wanna pretend I'm him?" He offered, though his stomach dropped when the words did too. 

What the fuck was he saying?

Then Johnny was devouring him, English curses mouthed around his lips and cheeks and neck, tugging at their pants in desperation until they were both held tightly in the grip of his large hand, leaking lengths pressed together almost too hard. 

Jungwoo had to hold onto something, hands grabbing at shoulders and cushions and sides, trying not to buck too hard that he'd slip out of Johnny's grasp as his fist slipped over the both of them. 

The angle of it was doing all the right things, and the precum spilling out of the head of Johnny's cock was making the glide that much smoother. He pressed his face into Jungwoo's neck, little kisses and licks interspersed with whispered moans of, "God, Hyuck-"

Neither of them lasted much longer.


	2. Reckless

Jungwoo looked up from his laptop when he felt the sensation of eyes on him, plucking out one earbud when he noticed Doyoung poking his head in the door. 

He smiled and waved him in. The sound of the shower in the adjoining bathroom was a gentle replacement to the lo-fi station he pulled from his other ear. Doyoung must have been knocking, but he hadn't heard him. 

"Sorry about that, hyung. Couldn't hear you." His eyes followed Doyoung as he came to sit beside him, waving away the apology. "What's up?"

"Manager-hyung says they decided they wanted us in an hour earlier - something about not realizing there's so many of us to do hair and makeup - so we only have about 20 minutes before we leave."

Jungwoo groaned and slammed closed his laptop, searching around his bed for his phone, his headphones, charger, his bag-

Figured management had dropped the ball on the details again, leaving someone else to scramble to fix it.

"Johnny!" He shouted to the closed door. His fingers hit something near his pillows that didn't quite feel like a phone. "Hurry up! We only have 20 minutes!" Maybe it was his charger. 

"Okayyyyyy," Johnny called back with sleepy nonchalance.

He pulled it out too quickly to register it was a bottle of something, but when he did, he thrust it into his bag in panic to hide it from their guest. But Doyoung was standing up, sighing before he thrust both arms into the air to stretch, his back to Jungwoo. "I'll be so glad when promos are over."

"Yeah, me too," Jungwoo agreed lamely, avoiding Doyoung's eyes by pretending to look for his other items.

But Doyoung stood there, watching. 

"Jungwoo," he said after a moment.

The tall blond swallowed, waiting for the question to come. Doyoung saw it. Had to have. Jungwoo slowly looked up, bag tightly clutched in his fists to hide the incriminating evidence. "Y-yeah?"

"It's okay. We all know."

Jungwoo's heart dropped like a rock right down to his feet. The sound of a squeaky handle was followed by the flow of water morphing into a dwindling trickle. Doyoung's sympathetic gaze searched Jungwoo's. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't even formulate a question.

"None of us blame you, okay?" 

_Wait, what?_

"We've all talked about it, and none of us see it as you replacing him."

The corner of Jungwoo's mouth twitched as it felt as though his brain literally shattered into pieces. Surely he wasn't talking about him and Johnny and their recent-

"He's still a part of this team no matter what the situation looks like, and if anyone ever suggests otherwise, just know we have your back." He watched numbly as Doyoung approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently. "So don't be nervous about today."

He nodded in response, forcing a tight smile, mind whirring a thousand kilometers an hour. 

"Hey Jungwoo-" Their heads swiveled toward the bathroom door where Johnny stood completely naked.

"Whoops!" He calmly maneuvered his lower half behind the doorframe at the slight horror in Doyoung's eyes and looked back at his roommate. "I used the last of your body wash. Do you want me to put some more on the Amazon order?"

He huffed a laugh unintentionally and wanted to roll his eyes at Doyoung's noise of disgust, watching the turn of his hyung's body toward the door as he exclaimed, "Ugh, really?"

"What?" Johnny called back lazily as Doyoung reached for the door knob. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Yeah, and I'd hoped never to do so again!" Doyoung called over his shoulder just before he shut the door on both of them.

Jungwoo stared at the white wood surface as Johnny chuckled easily behind him. He realized his fingers were beginning to ache where he clutched his bag, letting them unfurl as his nude roommate rummaged in his dresser out of sight. Jungwoo looked down into the opening, staring at the little white bottle sitting like a ghost in the dark pit of his bag. Feeling irritated with its presence, he drew it out, walked over, and shoved it into his sock drawer next to his other secrets, glancing at Johnny and his practically bare backside to see if he'd noticed. 

He was slipping his jeans over his hips when he quietly asked, "Did you need anything _else_ put on the Amazon order?"

Jungwoo shut his drawer. "Nope, looks like we're good for awhile."

He spent the whole van ride there with his thumbnail caught between his front teeth, squashed in the back seat next to Mark and Taeyong. He stared at the Han River, glistening in the rising sun as they zoomed over the bridge.

Though he'd already been awake for two hours and had his coffee, his brain had just _now_ begun to wake up and register what it was Doyoung had actually been talking about. 

Sicheng. Of course it was about Sicheng. 

Sure, the managers and producers had already done a weird linguistic dance of telling Jungwoo he was replacing Winwin, without actually coming out and saying he was replacing Winwin.

It was some legal PR shit. It was always some damned PR shit, especially with China. And none of them were allowed to openly talk about it, even though all of them knew what was up. 

But somewhere along the way, in trying to hide his abnormal roommate situation, his nervous tension had been interpreted in a much different way by Doyoung and the others. Or, just maybe, they were trying to preempt any negative or guilty feelings Jungwoo might have about being added to the team when Sicheng was suspiciously absent from their subunit and quite obviously over in China promoting with another. 

No, he didn't blame himself. That was all SM's burden to bear, even though he knew there were fans and other keyboard warriors out there already pouncing on _him_ as if Jungwoo himself had ordered the switch out. He made the mistake of looking up comments when he'd first joined 127 officially and had to have some of the other members talk him down from how much those anonymous posts had upset him. He had to promise them he'd never look up that stuff again... even though it was hard not to see or hear the negative comments surrounding just about everything they did or did not do. 

His thoughts were interrupted with a hand on his thigh. "That's a bad habit to start, you know."

Taeyong's eyes flickered down to the nail couched in Jungwoo's teeth before giving him a meaningful, but sympathetic, look. Jungwoo pulled his thumb from his mouth and avoided looking over at the mutilated nubs of Taeyong's nails from constantly chewing on them. 

"Oh... yeah."

"Nervous?"

_About filming, or being caught fucking Johnny?_

He shook his head. "Not really, I was just thinking about- about some stuff." He attempted to smile, but he knew Taeyong wasn't quite buying it.

Taeyong went back to his phone as he casually asked, "Did Doyoung talk to you yet?"

Jungwoo nodded, looking back out the window.

"Sometimes they aren't the most caring people when it comes to interviews, and you know they'll try to slip in a question to catch you off guard. So if they ask about Winwin at all, I've already got an answer in mind for them, okay? You won't have to say anything."

His smile was genuine this time as he looked over at his friend. Taeyong might have to put up with their shit sometimes, but he was a good leader and had a good heart. "Thanks, hyung."

Jungwoo slid down a little in his seat and put his head on Taeyong's shoulder in silent affection for the rest of the drive. 

"Fuck."

Both his hands went up into his hair to grab big blond fistfuls as he stared down at the little black bag lying there on the bed. 

"Fucking- _fuck_."

"That bad, huh?" Johnny came up beside him, staring down at the item too.

In the practice room today, the film crew had come in for another vlog filming, and this time they'd done an impromptu bag search on all the members. He didn't know whether to be grateful or not that it was Taeyong spearheading the search, or that stupid little pink slip of paper he'd forgotten about might have just opened up a severe can of worms. But Taeyong had smoothly played along with him when he'd stuttered out that it was a note from his mom. He knew the producers and editors would most likely leave that part in because of how he'd reacted, but it would probably be weeks before the video came out and incriminated him to eagle-eyed fans. Who the fuck even kept a note on pink paper from their _mom_ in their bag?

Worse yet-

He turned to Johnny, eyes wide with fear. His roommate looked back at him with raised brows. "The note was bad enough, but-" he stepped closer, looking over his shoulder despite the fact they were alone with the door closed, and whispered frantically, "I had the _lube_ in there this morning!"

Johnny grabbed his arm. "What?"

"I was trying to grab all my stuff up in the rush and it was under my pillow and I was trying to hide it from Doyoung, and-"

"It's okay, it's okay," Johnny shushed him. He licked his lips and paused before he added, "But it wasn't. Alright?"

Jungwoo nodded, eyes glazing and lip now caught between his teeth as he pictured the embarrassing alternate universe in which he _had_ left it in there. They definitely would have edited it out, but that wouldn't have stopped the whole crew _and_ all the other members from insinuating far too much about his sex life. It wouldn't have been long before someone teased him about it, or jokingly asked a probing question, or worse yet - snooped around and heard or saw far too much. 

Sure, maybe life wouldn't be so bad if the other members knew, but the _managers_ would know too, and then they'd truly be fucked. Forced to switch rooms, or maybe even dorms. He and Ten had lived with the Dreamies once already. Then his arrangement with Johnny would be ruined. Nigh impossible.

And while sure, he liked Jeno and wasn't opposed to living with him, he was more of a little brother than someone he'd consider being a fuck buddy with. The very possibility made him cringe a little.

His sex life would be well and truly dead. At least with other human beings, anyway.

Johnny pulled him into his arms. "It wasn't."

His arms slowly looped around Johnny in return, and they stood there like that for awhile in silence, Jungwoo holding onto fistfuls of Johnny's sweat-dampened shirt.

"You wanna get a shower together?" Johnny mumbled into his hair.

His attention was brought abruptly to the grime held in his hands. "A regular one, or....?"

They pulled apart and Johnny's sleepy stare and smirk gave him a pretty good answer. "Up to you."

Johnny stroked himself languidly while Jungwoo had three fingers shoved inside himself. His roomie's unoccupied hand guided Jungwoo's chest toward the cold wall of the shower, running his fingers down Jungwoo's spine slowly. Johnny hummed in pleasure, palm pressing into the small of his back. "Lemme watch you."

He did as he was told, pressing his hips back, ass up, to give Johnny a good view of the slick digits pulsing in and out between his legs. The appraising hand ran up and down his back once more, and Jungwoo could see over his shoulder the hungry look in Johnny's eyes as they seemed to memorize every inch. Goosebumps lit up his flesh as he suppressed a shiver.

Jungwoo lived for this kind of attention. 

"You look so good," Johnny praised him quietly as he drew closer, pressing his length against Jungwoo's ass cheek, lips a welcome warmth against his shoulder.

He wanted to ask what exactly looked so good, but the words caught in his throat underneath a quiet moan. Johnny shifted, sliding himself into Jungwoo's cleft, chest pinning him to the wall. Jungwoo extracted his fingers, reaching for what he could of Johnny's cock to slather the remaining lube onto whatever he could reach. "So good," Johnny murmured into Jungwoo's neck, head rubbing maddenly against the waiting rim.

His reach for the lube was blind, automatic, messy fingers making it difficult to grasp the smooth plastic. Johnny was already taking it from his hand though he'd barely gotten it off the shelf, slow pressured assault against Jungwoo not missing a beat. 

The click of the cap was followed by a cold trail down to his hole, and the feel of Johnny's fingers smearing copious amounts of the stuff over the both of them. 

Jungwoo whined, dick twitching against his belly. He loved it wet. Really wet.

A thunk announced the return of the bottle to the ledge. "What I wouldn't give to hear you screaming for me right now," Johnny whispered into his ear, wriggling between his ass cheeks for a few more seconds before pressing the tip inside.

There was no helping the way his eyes slid closed, relaxing himself against the girth blissfully penetrating him. A slow push in, slow pull out, then Jungwoo was thrust hard against the shower wall as Johnny wasted no time with formalities. But Jungwoo's hands were preemptively braced for impact as soon as Johnny had pressed himself inside. They knew what they wanted from months of experience, bodies working together like the apt cliche: a well-oiled machine.

The sound of the breath being pleasurably forced from his lungs was followed by a gasping, "Make me."

Johnny scoffed in surprise at his roommate's boldness this time, pausing momentarily as if to assess Jungwoo's seriousness. Their gazes met over Jungwoo's shoulder, but the both of them reached no conclusion, eyes falling away once more. It was hard to think clearly with a dick in an ass.

They continued on, gasps and pants and little noises partially masked by the drum of water on the floor. After a minute, Johnny's hands wandered from their grip on Jungwoo's hips, trailing down his thigh or up his side. He felt Johnny's pounding falter just before he asked, "Can... can I call you Haechan?"

It was so unusually quiet for a normally bold and calm Johnny, that Jungwoo barely heard him over the ambient noise and the thrum of pleasure buzzing in his head. 

Maybe it would be nice to be someone else for a little while. Someone cuter, prettier, more talented. He wanted to be that for Johnny. 

Jungwoo swallowed, forcing his roving eyes to open to meet Johnny's. He nodded, hair making a shushing sound in his skull where it rubbed against the shower surround.

His sight slipped to darkness once more as Johnny resumed his pace, hand snaking round to loosely grip Jungwoo's leaking cock. His roommate's breath blew the droplets off his shoulder with whispered encouragements to a boy with another name. Jungwoo pictured himself as the smaller member, dwarfed against Johnny's stature, feeling so crushed and overpowered and _filled_. 

With Johnny's hand sliding over his reddened cock and Johnny's dick hitting home inside him so well, Jungwoo hadn't even noticed the slight pitch change to his moans in subconscious imitation of Donghyuck's. 

"Haechannie," the deep wavering voice rasped in his ear.

"I'm close-"

The way Johnny's hand seemed to engulf him made Jungwoo hiss in pleasure, head lolling back as his mind focused intently on the growing bubble of ecstasy deep inside. 

He felt so.... _wanted_.

It burst, and so too did a cry from his lips, quickly muffled by Johnny's hand. He could feel his roommate's whole body shaking in pleasure, a deep hum vibrating against Jungwoo's shoulder where Johnny stifled his own moans while he spilled into Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo found his hand over Johnny's, guiding him to milk out the last euphoric moments as the errant thrusts behind him died away into stillness. Eventually as their hearts and lungs began to approach normality, Johnny pulled away.

He could feel the leak of fluid down his thigh and pushed himself away from the wall to stand dazedly under the rushing water. 

Their eyes met as he stood there, letting it wash away, feeling empty. Slowly Johnny stepped close and took Jungwoo's face in his hands to give him a slow, gentle kiss. 

"You seemed to like that as much as I did."

Jungwoo shrugged, smile pulling at his lips and hands finding their way to his roommate's hips. "I suppose I did."

Another gentle kiss.

"Do you think it's weird?" Jungwoo interjected after Johnny pulled away.

"Hm?"

"The age gap, I mean."

Johnny cocked his head, puzzled. 

"You and Donghyuck," Jungwoo clarified with an edge of exasperation.

He reached for the shampoo to wash off with, since there wasn't any body wash left. "Oh," Johnny started, handing Jungwoo the pouf to scrub with. "I don't think it's that big a deal."

"Is that an American thing?" 

Johnny watched Jungwoo lather his body, standing out of the water in the cold while he waited his turn. "We're both adults. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Guess so, if you put it that way."

"Why? Do you see a problem with it?" Johnny crossed his arms, looking chilled.

"No," He replied before the water flowed over his face and chest, suds slowly sinking down his body to the floor. "No, you're right," he added once his face was clear again, thinking about feeling small against Johnny's body. "But you know how some fans are about idols who debut when they're minors. You might have other people who think he's still too young to be with someone."

They danced around one another so Johnny could take the hot water, Jungwoo standing in the cool air a moment before deciding he'd reach for his towel. Johnny chuckled. "He's already been with Mark."

"Yeah, but Mark's his age." He drew the cloth in and began to dry, standing at the far end of the shower away from the spray. "Plus, what exactly do you mean he's _been_ with Mark?"

His roommate gave him a pointed look, hands paused in his dark soapy locks. "I taught him everything." Jungwoo simply stared, towel poised round his waist, while Johnny leaned back into the water to rinse, long muscular lines reminding Jungwoo exactly how they'd gotten here. "Neither of them are virgins now."

"Didn't realize I was living with a sex guru," Jungwoo joked, unsure what else to say to that.

Johnny snorted.

Jungwoo had figured the other two had had some sort of weird romantic on-again-off-again relationship in the past while they were in Dream together, but didn't know for certain it had been sexual. Maybe still _was_ sexual. It was kind of hard to tell with how amorous Hyuck could be. Sort of like how Jungwoo himself was, if not for the attention than to at least throw someone off the trail of these escapades with his roommate.

Jungwoo stepped out of the shower, scrubbing at his damp hair before reaching for a comb. Maybe that was the whole reason they'd switched rooms all that time ago. The water squeaked off once more before Johnny threw back the curtain and reached for his towel. He met Jungwoo's eyes in the mirror. "And yes, that's why they switched rooms."

He turned back to face Johnny properly with a look of surprise as his roommate approached, crowding him against the sink. 

"Don't look so surprised I know what you're thinking." He ran his fingers through Jungwoo's wet locks, sending a tingle down Jungwoo's side. Johnny smirked. "I can read you like a book." 

Droplets fell from Johnny's wet bangs onto Jungwoo's cheek as they kissed, trailing down like tears. 


	3. Yukhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates.  
I had a baby 2 months ago and it has been very hard to find the time/space/energy/quiet/free hands to sit down and work on fics, though I have tried. I wrote a whole bunch several weeks ago, only to have my computer f%^# up on me and erase it all! But turns out I would have screwed up the timeline with what I wrote anyways, so blessing in disguise, I guess?
> 
> As always, I promise nothing in the way of a realistic timeline in this story. I'm mostly using these things for plot devices. This is, of course, fictional despite the canon tag and none of this is to be taken seriously. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Johnny lay behind him, arm secure around Jungwoo's middle, his sleep-deepened breath a gentle wind in Jungwoo's ear. The light from the phone in Jungwoo's hand was the only thing illuminating their closeness in the dark, the white fluffy comforter thrown over them both looking like a ghostly shroud. 

Jungwoo was scrolling through the pictures on his phone, looking at all the selfies he and Johnny had taken together their last promotion cycle when they had worn "couple" outfits - big fuzzy jackets, glasses, and t-shirts with the same logo but inverted colors. He smirked at the goofy faces they'd made at each other, remembering the sound of their giggles and the closeness of their bodies as they posed. He felt a pang in his stomach at the nostalgia of it, wanting to go back and relive that closeness once more.

"I'm heading home to Chicago for all of next week," Johnny had told him earlier in the middle of making out, pulling away so suddenly that Jungwoo whined about the absence of his tongue.

Filling him and then leaving him empty again seemed to be Johnny's trademark. And it always left Jungwoo wanting more, no matter what it was. The other members always joked about how much Jungwoo could eat, but they had no idea how much more he craved Johnny's every touch and attention. Food had a limit, but with Johnny he was a black hole.

He whined again at the news, fists full of Johnny's shirt. "You're gonna leave me alone for a whole week?"

His reply was a chuckle. "You'll be okay. You can always ask Doyoung or Taeil to sleep in my bed if you get lonely."

"Yeah, but they're not _you_." Jungwoo leaned in to catch Johnny's lips again. 

His roommate hummed against his lips as he considered Jungwoo's meaning. When Johnny pulled away, his thumb ran along Jungwoo's jawline slowly as if in appraisal. "Just can't get enough of me, huh? You've been practically insatiable lately." He paused a moment, fingers brushing the blond strands off Jungwoo's forehead. "Is it because promos are finally over?"

Jungwoo looked down, watching his hands running down Johnny's chest, studying how their legs were tangled together on the bed. His tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, but he couldn't provide a good explanation on the spot. In the silence, Johnny leaned in closer, pulling Jungwoo's face up to look at him. His dark sleepy gaze felt like hot coals. "Or have you been enjoying our roleplay that much?"

He could feel his face heating up from that intense look, from the brand of those words on his mind, and distracted himself by attacking Johnny's lips with renewed hunger. It was as much capitulation as he could muster without saying it out loud.

He liked it. He liked feeling small in Johnny's hands. Liked pretending to be someone Johnny was so clearly infatuated with. Liked being someone... better. It was nice to get out of his own head and live in Johnny's fantasy over the past few weeks. To forget he was Kim Jungwoo and instead slip into the skin of someone else more desirable. Someone who was Johnny's ideal.

But somewhere in there, it crossed a line that Jungwoo wasn't willing to admit he'd even been toeing. They were friends who fucked. Roommates who shared practically everything. But they weren't in _love_. Weren't able to be in any kind of real relationship. 

It was just physical.

"I'm not the only one," Jungwoo murmured as he pulled himself as close to Johnny as he could, arching his back so their chests were touching, hands gripping needily at the sides of Johnny's shirt. 

"Enjoying the roleplay?" Another kiss. "Or insatiable?"

Jungwoo turned his face away, leaning in to mouth at Johnny's neck. It earned him a little moan. "Both." He licked and nipped at the skin just below Johnny's ear, listening to the way his breath left him in a sharp exhale. "I've seen you flirting with Donghyuck more than usual."

Johnny's chuckle vibrated through Jungwoo's whole body. "Well, it helps when you've been flirting with Mark so much that Hyuck's not so distracted now." 

He scoffed into Johnny's neck, playfully biting a bit harder before he pulled away. "Yeah, well... Friends help each other out, right?" 

He couldn't help but reciprocate the grin Johnny gave him as he reached for the button of Johnny's jeans.

Only a piece of that smile was left now as he stared at the two of them on his screen, corner of his lip pulled up into a paltry rendition. 

A notification momentarily blocked their faces, making his hand buzz. It was a private message from Lucas. 

_You still up?_

_Yeah, I'm here_

_What's up?_

_I got some big news today and didn't really know who else to talk to about it_

_I'm technically not supposed to tell anyone but I know you're good at keeping secrets_

He breathed a laugh. 

_And what makes you think I wanna know this secret? ;P_

_Look, I'll buy you a coffee when I'm back in town soon_

_Please???_

_I'm just teasing you_

_Ya big baby_

He was genuinely curious what this big secret news was that had gotten Yukhei so antsy. But also-

_Wait, you're coming back?? When??_

_Just you or everyone?_

_Just Ten and me_

His brows furrowed. They'd said nothing in the group chat about special schedules. And nothing in Korea. Why just those two?

_Okay, spill it_

_Well..._

_Like I said, nobody is supposed to know, but_

It seemed to take Yukhei forever to type out the next part, Jungwoo blinking sleepily at the screen.

_A certain US label wants SM to put together some kind of special group_

_As in_

_Members from lots of different groups_

_Omg_

_They want you to be in it???_

_Yeah_

_They're considering me and Ten for sure, maybe Taeyong and Mark too?_

_Just from NCT_

_I don't know who else will be at the meeting next week_

_But I'm excited!!!!_

_I am too! This is huge!_

_I'm really happy for you and I hope you get picked_

A little piece of him was disappointed that he hadn't been considered, but it was quickly shoved down with the reasoning that he wasn't nearly as popular as other members. Especially compared to members of _other_ company groups. That was some steep competition and he found he was surprised Lucas, basically still a newbie in the industry, had stood out enough to make some arbitrary cut from management. 

They'd debuted together, after all. 

Yet Yukhei had always had that certain charisma that made him stand out from others. He was always finding favor with SM management and catching the eyes and ears of major companies. Modeling, variety shows, sponsorships, ads... Jungwoo couldn't figure out if it was just Yukhei's pure talent or if SM had some agenda to play out with someone from Hong Kong. Chinese enough to win over Chinese fans but not tied to mainland politics so as to be restricted in his activities. Or, if not SM's agenda, then perhaps that of the companies begging for him.

It was a perfect storm, really. And Jungwoo sometimes envied him... Just until he realized how tired Yukhei was every time they hung out, carefully hidden under the raucous laughter and huge grin.

They talked a bit more, catching up on the small things and delighting in the coming excitement Lucas had the possibility of being a part of, until Jungwoo's eyes grew heavy. He'd barely typed out goodnight before his phone dropped on the mattress and his thoughts drifted into sleep, Johnny's arm over his waist a comforting anchor.

The sky was a steely grey outside his window, wind growling against the building as if it were a predator seeking a way through the glass. Jungwoo lay staring out of it, thinking about Johnny boarding his plane right now to go back home. He hoped the weather wouldn't give the flight too much trouble.

He sighed. Johnny had spent most of the last week hanging out with Donghyuck, which meant that Jungwoo had been on Mark babysitting duty - of his own volition, of course.

Sometimes Taeil, Doyoung, or Jeno had joined them. Jaehyun once. Watching movies, going to the river, hitting up their favorite restaurants and coffee shops. The others had been busy with other projects, or just simply wanted some time alone now that promotions were over.

They'd all come together anyways to record a couple things that week for future video content, plus meetings on upcoming activities, the next album, and year end festivals. He was sure Taeyong was already living in the studio cranking out songs with their producer, since no one had heard a peep from him otherwise.

Through it all, Jungwoo had keenly felt the absence of Johnny, even in their shared time. His roommate's gaze had been stuck on Donghyuck, and Jungwoo wondered just how obvious his infatuation was to the others. Jungwoo had caught Mark staring at them at least once, but he was unable to determine if Mark's expression was one of placid curiosity or carefully masked displeasure.

It didn't really matter. Mark's potential lingering feelings toward Donghyuck were none of Jungwoo's business, as long as it didn't interfere with Johnny's pursuit. Jungwoo made sure to give Mark plenty of his own attentions to distract him. Or maybe to make up for any guilt Jungwoo felt at his part to play in it.

Jungwoo sighed once more and turned his eyes to the ceiling. Oh, the things he did for Johnny. 

But he was gone now, and Mark and Hyuck were free to do as they liked for the week. Not like they were still dating, Jungwoo reasoned, so it wasn't as if Johnny was really _stealing_ Hyuck from Mark. Johnny had told him they'd ended it long ago, but still maintained their close friendship so as not to strain their working relationship.

The hazards of dating a coworker, Jungwoo mused, much less your best friend. 

He blinked at the textured white ceiling above him, the vision of Mark's strange expression from a few days ago stuck in his mind's eye. 

Maybe-

A knock on his door made him flinch from his ruminations. He threw the blanket off his legs as he searched the sheets for his phone. 

"Coming!" Jungwoo called, brow furrowing when he failed to see any new message notifications.

He wasn't expecting anyone, genuinely confused who was on the other side of his door as he unlocked it and swung it open. 

Before he could react, there were long arms squeezing Jungwoo to a warm and muscular chest, a giant smile and deep laugh causing Jungwoo to reciprocate.

"Yukhei!" Jungwoo nearly squealed, shoving his face in the familiar scent of Lucas' neck and shoulder.

He hadn't even noticed he'd dropped his phone on the hardwood until several seconds after Jungwoo's fingers had found themselves tangled in Lucas' jacket, clutching hard. But it was a vague realization, surpassed by the slightly taller figure surrounding him with a wave of comfort and relief Jungwoo hadn't known he was missing. The phone could stay on the floor.

"Hey Woos," Yukhei murmured fondly into Jungwoo's hair.

He hadn't realized how much he missed this.

He pulled his head away just enough to look Lucas over properly. "What are you doing here? It's so early!" He'd have checked the time were his phone not on the floor somewhere.

"We just flew in. Our meeting is later today, and I have a little bit of free time."

Upon mention of Yukhei's top secret meeting, the two of them suddenly realized they'd been much too loud in the dorm hallway way too early in the morning.

Jungwoo pulled Lucas inside without letting go, both of them waddling awkwardly with stupid grins until the door was shut.

Yukhei squeezed him once more, then pulled away to scan the premises. 

"Where's Johnny?"

"Flew home for the week," Jungwoo sighed as he sat on his bed, doing nothing to hide his dejection.

"Well," Lucas paused to bend down and retrieve Jungwoo's phone, "I can keep you company instead. We've got plenty to catch up on and I owe you a coffee."

Jungwoo put his hand out to accept the wayward device, already feeling lighter from the sparkle in his friend's eyes and the warmth of long fingers touching his own.

"Lemme get dressed."

"You're kind of like a puppy."

They'd just sat down at the cozy little corner table in the warmth of a high-end cafe swimming in orange tones and jazz music.

Jungwoo blinked up at Yukhei over his coffee. "Is this a Snoopy joke?"

Lucas' giggle didn't seem to match the rest of him. "I just mean you seem so lonely when your owner's gone."

He whacked Yukhei's arm playfully for the teasing, liquids sloshing on the table between them. Then Jungwoo slumped, his chin in his hand, and looked away out the window at the dreary grey of Seoul. It was uncharacteristically cold and windy for this time of year, so not many people were around.

He _was_ lonely.

"He's not my owner," he whined quietly instead.

Even with a year on him, Jungwoo never made Lucas call him hyung. Not that Lucas probably would have anyways. They had always treated one another as equals.

In his periphery, Yukhei sipped his coffee, big doe eyes never wavering from Jungwoo's face. He knew a question was coming but didn't expect the one Lucas asked.

"You like him, don't you?"

Jungwoo's head snapped back to Yukhei, met with the usual sweet, playful smile. It highlighted just how devastatingly handsome his Thai-Chinese friend was, a fact Jungwoo had nearly grown used to by now. Nearly.

Jungwoo could feel heat in his cheeks and didn't bother trying to deny anything at all. Not to Yukhei. He nodded, gaze dropping down to the foam heart floating atop his latte. 

The universe was sickeningly cliché today.

"But he's interested in Haechan, not me."

His finger swirled in the bubbles, destroying the barista's artwork. Lest Lucas pick up on it too, he didn't dare think about the Johnny who made him scream into pillows. That was practically a different person. And as much as he had shared with Yukhei - and still did - he was determined to hide the true nature of his relationship with his roommate from anyone and everyone. The less people who knew, the better.

He licked the bitter foam off.

Yukhei's response was a low rumble. "His loss."

It was Jungwoo's turn to stare while Lucas seemed immensely interested in watching the people go by outside, cup delicately resting on plump lips.

A half smile made its way along Jungwoo's cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hope the coffee's good."

He nodded, their eyes meeting and Jungwoo's smile growing.

"So... tell me all about what you've been up to without me."

He'd really missed Yukhei.

They were wandering around the mall, masks over their faces and hats on to deter the common passerby from gawking. Neither of them really had anything to buy, but they were energized with caffeine and sugar and the warmth of each other's company. So wander they did, window shopping all the clothing stores and finding themselves over glass display boxes full of jewelry. It was easy to lean into Yukhei. Easy to laugh with him. Easy to reach down and hold hands like it was nothing at all.

Lucas had actually bought a bracelet at the last store after Jungwoo had insisted it would look good on him and he should try it on. The saleswoman was more than pleased to clasp it for him once Yukhei had pulled down his mask to ask for it, laying on the charms. The poor woman didn't stand a chance.

For the hell of it, Jungwoo pulled his own down to request to try it on too, just to bask in the shock and pleasure on the woman's face at two handsome men requiring her assistance. He'd no idea if she recognized them as she gave no indication other than her obvious flirting and lingering touches. He wasn't about to ask, either.

Afterward, they went to find a bench to sit on near the fountain, giggling conspiratorially at their narcissism as Yukhei took out the little box from the shopping bag. Jungwoo intercepted the bracelet, imitating the poor woman, "Oh, sir, let me help you with that!" and let his touches linger just as hers did.

Yukhei laughed along with his antics, and Jungwoo was glad to have someone who enjoyed his humor, knowing they meant no real ill will towards the salesperson.

When they sat in comfortable silence once more, Yukhei admiring his new accessory, he hit Jungwoo with another unexpected question. "You remember when we were roommates?"

A complicated swirl of emotion filled Jungwoo's stomach as he answered an affirmative, wondering exactly where Yukhei was going with this. "Yeah?"

Yukhei turned and locked gazes, face half-hidden under his black mask. Jungwoo could only look at those big brown eyes, full of gentle curiosity, and feel something prickle at his skin as he had an inkling of where this was headed.

"Would you... want to do something like that again while I'm here? I think I could convince the managers to let me stay with you since Johnny-hyung is gone."

It was a little hard to breathe looking at Yukhei's pretty eyelashes, watching the subtle crinkle of his eyes as he smiled, wanting to pull that mask down to see the rest of his perfect features and that stupidly charming smile of his.

A host of emotions tingled along Jungwoo's nerves. It brought back so many memories of shared nights and tentative touches.

And all the excited nervousness he'd felt back then.

His tongue felt heavy as he slowly asked, "And how would Johnny-hyung feel about you sleeping in his bed?"

Yukhei's long fingers draped softly over Jungwoo's, voice dropping deep in all the right ways. "I wouldn't exactly be sleeping in _his_ bed, would I?"

Jungwoo _really_ wanted to pull that mask down. Wanted to feel those long fingers all over him. Kiss him right fucking here in the middle of this mall with everyone watching. Imagined riding his thigh until he was a panting mess. 

He supposed he was a bit of a whore that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll never kill the LuWoo in me.  
:)


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the crawling/walking baby, homeschooling, moving houses, and a death in the family, this update was massively delayed.

They weren't exclusive. None of them were. He knew this, but Jungwoo couldn't help the guilt he felt nestled in his belly at this huge secret he was keeping from Yukhei.

Yukhei had told him everything. Literally everything, even about the super secret group no one was supposed to know about. _"If anyone asks why we're here, it's supposed to be for a modeling contract,"_ he'd told Jungwoo on the way back home after Jungwoo had questioned how he was going to hide his entire presence from the other members when he was staying in the dorms with them.

And here was Yukhei, sitting there on Jungwoo's bed and sorting the things in his suitcase, propositioning him just like the old days.

It wasn't like he felt guilt at being with Yukhei again. He was, in fact, more than eager to feel Yukhei's particular touch again.

Yukhei was softer and gentler than Johnny. Neither was preferred over the other - they were simply different. Sometimes you just wanted comfort, with certain arms that _fit_ better at that moment than others did. And other times... Well.

But here he was, intending to sleep with Yukhei while Johnny was away, and tell neither of them about the other. Jungwoo had told himself a long time ago that he didn't kiss and tell, and that his roommates' business, even with Jungwoo, was not his to tell. It was infringing on their personal lives, which were held sacred in this industry.

So Jungwoo stood there awkwardly against his desk, staring at his phone screen as he tried to form the words in his mind to ask Johnny about Yukhei staying here while he was away. His eyes glazed over, mulling the possible ways to express the question without insinuating anything, when an important unknown interrupted his thoughts.

"Yukhei, how long are you staying here, anyways?"

Yukhei shrugged and didn't look up. "Dunno, depends on how talks go. One of the managers said that if the companies have a lot of conditions or questions, it could take awhile."

Jungwoo softly sighed and let his fingers tap out a passable inquiry. Johnny was still in the air - and probably pretty bored - so his response was immediate.

_Sure!  
_

_I already told you the others could take my bed if you got lonely_

_I didn't think it'd be this soon, though  
_

_Miss me that much after only a few hours? ;P_

_Shut up_

_lol_

_;)_

_What's Lucas_ _ doing back?_

_Some modeling contract. Should be here a few days and gone before you're back_

_Busy boy, huh? Long as he washes my sheets before I get back, _ _haha_

_I'll make sure of it_

_Tell your fam I said hi_

_Ofc_

_Give Lucas a hug for me <3_

"Johnny sends his love."

Yukhei smirked, a single chuckle making his frame jump. "It's almost too bad he isn't here. I miss him too." He sighed and stood up. "I'll have to message him later. The meeting is soon."

They both checked their phones for the time, Jungwoo feeling the particular anxiety of waiting for something making his guts even more uneasy than they already had been. Jungwoo drew in a deep breath as Yukhei stood up and stepped toward him.

It was if he'd traveled back in time as Yukhei leaned in to kiss Jungwoo softly, his big hand cradling his head like Jungwoo was something fragile. "I might be late for dinner, honey, they need me at the office," he joked, still crowding Jungwoo's space.

Jungwoo pushed forward to give Yukhei a gentle kiss too. He started to pull away and give Lucas a joking answer in response, but found himself meeting hungry eyes that sucked him in once more. The third kiss was rough and needy, all gentility evaporated. 

Yukhei's lips were red and glistening by the time Jungwoo pulled away. He had to force his hands to part with Yukhei's hips or he'd never let him make it to this meeting. 

Jungwoo licked the wet off his own lips. "I'll be up waiting for you, dear." He grinned coquettishly, lacing every syllable with familiar wanting.

"Stop, that tickles!" Jungwoo weakly pushed at Yukhei's shoulders, which did nothing to dislodge Yukhei's lips from his neck.

They giggled together again, which vibrated against Jungwoo's neck in another paroxysmal assault on sensitive skin. Jungwoo shoved a little harder but it only caused Yukhei to press in deeper, long-fingered hands firmly pinning Jungwoo to the couch. The changing lights from the laptop washed over them, a laughtrack from the sitcom they'd been watching adding to the haze of joviality that had so easily slipped over them in the late hours. Jungwoo struggled against another spasm of oversensitivity, biting his lip to keep from barking in laughter and landing them in hot water with Taeil and Yuta next door.

He writhed under Yukhei in an attempt to dislodge either of them, but it was useless against the toned muscle of Yukhei's form. In addition, it caused Jungwoo's captor to embolden his efforts, tongue darting out in warm wet attacks.

A squeal escaped Jungwoo before he could help it, teeth shaking against his neck with a chuckle from Yukhei that was quickly rising in pitch. Tears were beginning to pool in the corners of Jungwoo's eyes from the effort just before Yukhei pulled away to look at him.

Both of them burst into sputtering laughs with no clue what was so funny. They were lost in the moment and the feeling, attempting to dampen the sound of their giggling by pressing their faces into each other's shoulders, limbs squirming. Their bellies felt as if they were slapping against each other as their diaphragms convulsed, the weight of Yukhei's torso making it difficult to move at all. Yukhei's hands wandered spasmodically over Jungwoo's sides, making the skin prickle with goosebumps.

Jungwoo felt drunk on joy and the scent of Yukhei's skin as their gazes met once more. Brown eyes danced back and forth until his sight locked onto the red of Yukhei's mouth. His lips were quick to follow.

_"-take my bed if you get lonely-"_

He tasted like coke and popcorn. Sweet and salty. Plump lips so soft and too gentle. "Yukhei." Jungwoo pressed further up into them, trying to coax out a roughness that had become customary in his recent sexual endeavors.

A mellow theme song warbled out of the speakers as Yukhei angled his head a little more, lips and tongue commanding Jungwoo's waiting mouth to open and let him in. It made Jungwoo's head swim in memory of all the times they'd been just like this - playfulness pivoting into touches that went beyond the normal boundaries. Long fingers pawing at the edge of Jungwoo's shirt, hiking it up his ribs just to feel the warmth of his skin, wrapping around his thin waist. "I missed this," Yukhei murmured against Jungwoo's lips.

Jungwoo felt his stomach flip. He gave Yukhei another hard kiss, hips pressing up into the warm body above him. "Missed what?"

Yukhei's whole body shifted a little, barest pressure in all the right ways, fingertips tracing lines along Jungwoo's hips. The next episode was starting, music a distant distraction. "How good your body feels in my hands," Yukhei mumbled just under Jungwoo's ear, his thumb rubbing tiny circles up to Jungwoo's ribs.

The lips on his neck felt completely different this time, frame of mind shifted, touches blurring into one another across his whole body. Every part that Yukhei was touching was humming with energy, and that pit inside Jungwoo demanded more of it.

Yukhei began to make his way down the column of Jungwoo's neck with reverent kisses, hands running all along the skin of his torso, up his stomach, onto his chest, then back down towards his belly button. The warm trail made its way down Jungwoo's body slowly. Yukhei slipped down farther between Jungwoo's legs, shirt bunched up just below Jungwoo's collarbone in one hand so that Yukhei could press the flat of his tongue to a nipple. Breath hissed in between Jungwoo's teeth, muscles tightening, hand automatically going up to card through Lucas' hair. It was frustratingly too shortlived, kisses continuing on to decorate Jungwoo's stomach down to his hipbone. Yukhei softly bit at the protruding bone, big eyes watching the way Jungwoo sighed and his expression softened.

Fingertips traced along the top of Jungwoo's jeans as one last kiss was carefully placed just below his belly button. "I like your hair this color."

"Mmm. Yeah?"

The button popped, pleasure coursing in a wave down his torso to the hardening length under Yukhei's hands. "I miss the black, though," he added over the sound of the zipper.

Jungwoo ran his bottom lip through his teeth, purposely letting it glisten in the light of the computer screen as he raised a brow at Yukhei. "Maybe I'll go back for the next comeback." He paused to wiggle out of his jeans and watch the way Yukhei pulled his dick out of his boxers to palm him. He realized his fingers had never let go of Yukhei's dark locks. Jungwoo pulled at them just a little. "Ya know, you wouldn't look too bad blond yourself."

His mouth was over Jungwoo's cock when he hummed a response, making the other man squirm.

"Fuck-"

The way Yukhei worked him was slow and attentive. Nothing like he was used to these days. Just when Jungwoo thought that maybe they should pick up the pace, or lose the gentle touches, Yukhei would switch tactics. A finger against his rim, a hand massaging his balls, a deep hum vibrating against him. His body writhed, wordlessly asking for more because it just wasn't quite _enough_.

Jungwoo swallowed, hesitating a moment before he was pushing Yukhei back gently. "Wait, wait-"

Yukhei's big doe eyes couldn't hide the fear before he relaxed his expression into something more inquisitive, and Jungwoo's heart sank at the implication of the momentary rejection. "Don't want to cum yet," he said quietly, trying to damage control. "I need..."

He didn't know how to word it, but Yukhei was already moving, sitting up to shuck his own shirt over his head and onto the floor with a soft _whump_. Yukhei's long fingers pushed his hair back from his face, wiping away the last trace of panic and replacing it with a confident smirk.

"Tell me what you need."

The sounds of the sitcom were too distracting now. Jungwoo reached over to turn it down. It gave Jungwoo's heart a moment to work through the miasma of emotion flooding his chest, and the prickle of guilt gripping his throat. He didn't know how to tell Yukhei that he wanted it hard, fast, and dirty. Didn't know how to tell him that his tastes had changed now that Yukhei had moved out.

That he'd been with Johnny.

He reached down to stroke himself as he thought about it, relishing the way Yukhei's tongue swiped out hungrily as he watched Jungwoo's fist. They hadn't really talked about what might have changed since they'd been apart.

"We just... haven't done this in a long time."

Jungwoo didn't really know what else to say, but Yukhei was nodding anyway like he understood, leaning over Jungwoo to press him back down into the couch with a hard kiss.

_That's_ _better,_ Jungwoo thought, hand on the back of Yukhei's neck to press him in closer. He let go of his own length, back arching to press himself up into Yukhei's warm, bare skin. Then a hand went to Jungwoo's chin, holding his head still, pressing into his jaw so his skull sank further into the throw pillow under his head.

It took Jungwoo by welcome surprise, whine spilling out.

Lips pressed close to his ear, hips rocking almost painfully down into Jungwoo's, deep voice seeming to reach all the way down to his curling toes. "You don't want me to hold back." It was between a question and a command.

"No," he whispered quickly, head uselessly trying to shake against Yukhei's hold.

It seemed so uncharacteristic of the Yukhei he knew that things became a blur of pleasure to Jungwoo in the next moments, lost in the headspace he'd grown so accustom to. By the time he fully came to his senses Yukhei was somehow already dipping two dripping fingers into him beyond the view of his own leaking cock. He wasn't even sure when Yukhei had stopped to grab the lube.

Things were moving almost too fast for Jungwoo to keep up with, mind a delightful haze with no desire to stop or slow down. He gasped as Yukhei brushed along his prostate, "Fuck, I missed your fingers," and Yukhei chuckled deeply.

Those fingers teased him relentlessly over the next few minutes. This, at least, was very like Yukhei. Always wanting to help, to please, but also layered with good-natured playfulness. It would have been just like the old days again but for the rough edge to things. Like Yukhei was desperate for Jungwoo's pleasure too, but was holding himself back to give Jungwoo what he needed first. All that pent up desire went into the way his fingers edged Jungwoo to the point of whimpering, went into the way his other hand gripped and rubbed over Jungwoo's torso, went into the sharp nip of his teeth into Jungwoo's neck.

When Yukhei's touch pulled back abruptly, the lack of contact and the empty feeling inside him made Jungwoo beg in breathy whisper, "Please, Yukhei, please- Need you in me-"

It seemed Yukhei couldn't wait either, ripping his pants off at the same time he managed to smear more lube over his dripping cock. Jungwoo's hands reached for him, pulling at Yukhei as he settled on top of Jungwoo, urging him go as fast as he could.

Yukhei littered Jungwoo's chest with quick kisses as he pushed Jungwoo's thigh up out of the way, guiding himself against the waiting rim. His mouth stopped working momentarily as he slid inside, deep moan resonating against Jungwoo's sternum. Jungwoo bit his own lip, one hand cradling Yukhei's head as the other pulled urgently at the other man's hip. The stretch was different than he'd grown used to, but no less welcome. As Yukhei came to rest flush against him, picking up his head to read Jungwoo's face, a wave of stomach-dropping nostalgia made Jungwoo wait longer than necessary to tell Yukhei to go ahead. It wasn't until Yukhei was giving him a lopsided smile that Jungwoo realized he had been holding the other man back. "Missed me that much, huh?"

Jungwoo hauled Yukhei's face up to his own with both hands, lips pressing into one another's to the point of pain. When he finally let Yukhei go, he panted, "Yes. Now move, please."

The relief to finally be doing so was visible in every line of Yukhei's face, and it didn't take long before he wasn't holding back one bit.

Within moments, Jungwoo was gasping for air as every thrust seemed to force it from his lungs, body wonderfully weighed down. His cock was trapped between them, sticky against their bellies growing smoother as Yukhei pounded into him at a slow but ruthless pace. Gradually his head lolled back over the arm of the couch, body inching bit by bit over the cushions.

It felt so good that Jungwoo forgot for a moment where he even was, a single staccato moan slipping past his lips before he pressed his own palm over his open mouth. Yukhei chuckled above him between heavy breaths, one hand still caught under Jungwoo's knee, pressing the leg up along Jungwoo's side. "You like that? Want more?"

He moved his hand just enough to frantically whisper back, "Yes, fuck, yes," before catching the meat of his own thumb between his teeth to stifle the sounds coming from himself.

Yukhei's other arm curled under Jungwoo's shoulder blade to grab the shoulder for an anchor, picking up the pace. As he did so, Jungwoo could feel his body curling into it automatically, hips unable to move much to counterthrust. It seemed he could only take it, and he was completely content to do so. Their skin slapped lewdly sometimes, but the proximity of those next door was completely forgotten as the pressure within him was building. There was a fire simmering low in his belly and he was content to close his eyes and feel the way Yukhei touched him, to concentrate on how the sensitive underside of his dick brushed against Yukhei's abs while the equally sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him was assaulted. How he clenched around the length of it sporadically, drawing bassy noises from Yukhei.

He had no idea how much time had really passed. He was sticky with sweat, body super heated, back arched. His nails were digging into Yukhei's back, teeth into his hand, toes into the rough fabric of the couch.

He knew he was coming apart, fast. "Yu-Yukh-" He could hardly breathe, let alone get the name out.

Then everything boiled over, cock jerking as he came between them, moans suddenly swallowed up by Yukhei's mouth. Then there was a hand taking hold of his, leg let loose to hang in the air beside them as his muscles tensed through his orgasm. Jungwoo could feel himself clench hard around Yukhei and the thrusts become haphazard just as Jungwoo was beginning to come back down. Long fingers curled over Jungwoo's knuckles as the moans began to echo from Yukhei, punctuated by little breathy phrases in Cantonese that Jungwoo didn't understand.

Jungwoo knew this response well, not letting up in the slightest until he had driven Yukhei over the edge also. He pressed his lips to Yukhei's and swallowed his noises too, feeling Yukhei's entire body shudder over him as he came as well.

He bit Yukhei's lower lip gently as he felt it spill inside of him, rocking down to meet Yukhei's last thrusts to milk it out of him. Jungwoo watched the way Yukhei's face molded from one expression to another, wanting to savor how it felt to make him fall apart the same way he had. Then sleepy eyes opened to gaze upon Jungwoo's, bodies subdued for the moment. The little smile on Yukhei's face was so intensely pleased that Jungwoo couldn't help but smile too and pull him in for a slow, gentle kiss.

The laughtrack broke the quiet atmosphere, seeming to startle Yukhei off of Jungwoo a little. He glanced at their intertwined hands up beside Jungwoo's head and pulled it away, looking around the room. "Do you have tissues? Don't wanna make a giant mess on your couch..." And he looked pointedly down at where he was still buried inside Jungwoo.

It took a moment for Jungwoo to respond, wondering at the lingering sensation of Yukhei's fingers pulling through his own. "Oh," he blinked, and reached behind him to the end table where the tissue box sat for times just like these.

It was an awkward, messy maneuver, but they somehow managed not to get anything on the cushions, giggling at themselves as they bumbled around.

After a trip to the bathroom and back, Jungwoo returned to Yukhei sitting in silence in just his boxers, show paused on the laptop while he sipped quietly on a Coke. His expression was hard to read when he looked up at Jungwoo standing there naked, like he was waiting for Jungwoo to say something first. A few heartbeats passed before he turned away to look for his own underwear and shirt on the floor, throwing them on before sitting beside Yukhei, thighs touching.

"That was-" "Can we-" They started at the same time.

Yukhei giggled and Jungwoo snorted. He motioned for Jungwoo to go first as he put his soda can back on the coffee table.

"Cuddle?"

Yukhei hauled Jungwoo up into his lap in seconds. "You know you don't have to ask." They sat in a more comfortable silence then, Jungwoo's face nearly buried in Yukhei's neck, before he finally took his turn to speak. "That was... different." Yukhei remarked.

Jungwoo didn't really know how to respond. So many things had changed since a year ago.

It felt more like a decade ago.

"I don't mean it was bad," Yukhei added.

Jungwoo felt a wave of embarrassment out of nowhere. "No, I didn't think that either. I just... I found out I like it certain ways. Sometimes." He was glad Yukhei couldn't see his face, though he wasn't so sure he couldn't feel his face heat up.

"Ah."

Silence.

Yukhei's fingertips brushed across Jungwoo's skin. "I always wondered what it would be like again after all this time."

It had been years since they'd been roommates, let alone fucked. Back when Yukhei knew only a few broken phrases of Korean and they had to communicate with gestures and sprinkles of English and Cantonese. It clearly hadn't stopped them from figuring out how to tell each other what they wanted, though. 

"Wondered if we'd be different."

Jungwoo chuckled. "For one, your Korean is much better."

Yukhei's laugh made Jungwoo bounce before his voice slid down into a sensuous bass. "I hope the rest of it was better too." He squeezed Jungwoo's bare thigh.

He pressed his lips lightly against Yukhei's neck in return. "Of course."

They sat in pleasant contemplation, each lost in their own thoughts.

Then it occurred to him. Jungwoo lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Yukhei's neck. "So where _did_ you learn all that?" 

Yukhei's mouth opened but he hesitated. Jungwoo raised a brow at him.

"Promise you won't be upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

He didn't answer.

"You can tell me anything."

He heard Yukhei swallow, eyes averted.

"Ten."

Then his big brown eyes peered out sheepishly from beneath eyebrows.

"Oh." Jungwoo honestly hadn't been expecting that answer, but it made a lot of sense. "Wow."

It was a lot to process suddenly.

"Mostly just fooling around occasionally..." When Jungwoo said nothing, Yukhei hurried to add on, "We just got lonely sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. It's okay." Jungwoo put a hand on Yukhei's cheek momentarily, trying to stop any more confession from spilling out.

Yukhei stared at him. "You do?"

_More than you know. _His throat a little tight, he buried his face back into Yukhei's neck, settling his cheek once more on his shoulder. "Everyone gets lonely."

Long fingers ran up and down Jungwoo's spine. He breathed in deeply, attempting to relax into the touch and ease the lump in his throat. What right did he have to feel this way?

"I thought-"

It took Yukhei a few seconds to finish, even though Jungwoo knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I was afraid you'd be mad at me."

"It's not like I own you, Yukhei. You can do whatever you want, right?"

Maybe it was because it was late and they were tired, but Yukhei hesitated just a bit too long. It was a low whisper, fingers circling a knob of Jungwoo's spine lazily. "Right."

The next few days were like living in a nostalgic dream, that familiar tingle of anticipation when the day would end and their nights would begin. Stolen kisses and touches while hurrying out the door, pointed looks when they were out to eat, fingers tangling together as they laughed about an old joke recalled.

Yukhei's meetings and Jungwoo's occasional schedule kept them from spending nearly every moment of the day together, leaving Jungwoo with lots of time and space to revel in the joy of having his best friend back - and also too much time to think about how Yukhei had been getting along with WayV during the long months apart.

He rightfully hadn't been Yukhei's roommate for years, though that hadn't stopped the periodic "hangouts" from happening. Comebacks and official schedules had thrown more wedges between them over time, until WayV began preparations for their debut and they hardly saw each other privately.

They'd made their peace with it, knowing all along that this was a possibility.

It hadn't stopped the flirting and sporadic sexting though. Maybe it had even spurred Yukhei on to take his frustrations out with Ten. Jungwoo could hardly fault him, considering his own circumstances at present.

Through it all, the little reminders would come flashing across his screen:

_How's Hyuckie?_

_You tell me, I thought you two couldn't stop texting each other?_

_Yeah, but I like it when you tell me anyways :)_

_Johnny._

_Sweetie._

_Honey._

_You're hopeless_

_Lol_

_I know._

_...So???_

_smh_

_He seemed very rosy-cheeked and bubbly at lunch today, probably thanks to you_

_Hehe, I do have that effect_

Jungwoo shook his head and went back to watching another youtube video on his Watch Later playlist that had grown far too large during their busy schedules.

But the notification interrupted him.

_And how's my Woos today? ;)_

_I miss you, but I'll survive_

_Oh yeah? How much do you miss me? *chinhands*_

He bit his lip, knowing the potential this conversation had to get him worked up.

To be fair, that was pretty easy to do when it came to either of his tall, gorgeous (more than) friends, but he wasn't about to admit that in any capacity.

_Wish you were here right now_

Johnny didn't respond for a long time.

The video continued playing but Jungwoo couldn't concentrate on what was happening. The imagined scenes of Ten and Yukhei were slowly joined with ones of Johnny, and a query began to burn inside Jungwoo's mind.

_Hey, do you still talk to Ten a lot?_

_Yeah, just about every day_

That was a much faster response than Jungwoo was expecting to get, which puzzled him further.

_Why do you suddenly wanna know about Ten?_

He struggled for a response, wondering if Ten had told Johnny he was here at SM for the "modeling contract", and similarly wondering how he could word it without giving it away. Johnny might even get upset he'd missed seeing Ten this week.

Jungwoo let the video play once more while he got his thoughts together, staring down at the way the comforter wrinkled and bunched beside him on the bed.

The breath he drew hissed with the force of its hasty intake as a pair of arms unexpectedly wrapped around him, lips unmistakably pressed against the nape of his neck.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in," Jungwoo managed when his breath released, reaching up to grab the arms draped over his shoulders.

A hum vibrated down his spine from the low toned, "Mmmm" that responded.

The phone was swatted from his fingers, strong arms pushing Jungwoo back down into the bed. A tall frame pinned him down. Hungry lips mouthed under his jaw and Jungwoo realized at about the same time their eyes met and Johnny said, "You really that curious about me and Ten, huh?" and waggled his eyebrows, that _this was not Yukhei_.

The look of utter shock that Jungwoo could not stifle went blessedly unnoticed as Johnny dove in for a kiss.

"Mm-!"

He pushed his roommate off him just enough to sputter, "You're back already?"

Johnny snorted and settled himself comfortably between Jungwoo's legs. "Jungwoo, it's already been a week." He leaned down to nibble at Jungwoo's neck just where he knew Jungwoo liked it. Jungwoo's hands automatically came up to curl fingers in Johnny's shirt, a little groan coming unbidden.

"So... tell me about what's got you so-"

"Oh."

Jungwoo's head snapped to Yukhei standing in the doorway, face unreadable save for the initial surprise at walking in on.... this.

_Oh no. No, no, nononononono-_

"Lucas!" Johnny greeted cordially, voice mellow and smooth as honey, as if he wasn't just caught kissing his roommate's neck. He slowly lifted himself up off of Jungwoo as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I hear you've been taking good care of my roomie this week. How you been? It feels like it's been forever!" Johnny chuckled.

Yukhei just stood there for a few heartbeats, and Jungwoo feared what may happen next. He sat up slowly too in the silence, gaze averted with shame.

Then he heard the door click shut, and the lock shift. His eyes snapped up to Yukhei's cool, sleepy look. "Yeah, it's been way too long, Johnny-hyung." His tone dipped even lower than usual, meaning clear in the sensuous play of his words. "Jungwoo's been in _very_ good hands with me."

Jungwoo swallowed and turned to find the utter bewilderment coloring Johnny's features.

He felt very much in that moment like a mouse caught between the fox and the cat.

The winner was irrelevant. He was going to be devoured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally had a system for when I used "Lucas" and when I used "Yukhei" but it's been so long that I forgot what it was... so sorry if that was confusing in previous chapters, lol.


End file.
